Last Night, Everlasting Bond
by Mayuri-Elize-Ackart
Summary: SasuNaru. Sasuke has to leave to gain power from Orochimaru, he spends his last night with Naruto, returning only a year later... During that time, Naruto finds that Kyuubi being sealed into him has its benefits... Will Sasuke like this new development?


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Summary: SasuNaru. Sasuke has to leave to gain power from Orochimaru, he spends his last night with Naruto, returning only a year later... During that time, Naruto finds that Kyuubi being sealed into him has its benefits... Will Sasuke like this new development?

Warnings: Yaoi. M-preg. OOC characters I guess? Sap and fluff.

* * *

_I love you._

The unspoken words that we saw in each other's eyes, a mutual understanding.

He plunged into my depths, waiting for the waves of pain to recede.

I nodded, and he set a steady, slow pace. I saw flashes of white as he hit a spot

"_Again!_" was my desperate plea.

That familiar smirk spread across his features, as he rammed into that spot furiously, again and again. Our flesh slapping together, the sensation like nothing else.

_Together. Together we fought. Together we became friends. Together we were brothers. Together we are lovers. Together we have an everlasting bond._

He was mine, as I was his. I am nothing if I am not beside him. Together. _Forever._

We reached our climaxes, coming together simultaneously. I felt his warm seed inside me. He didn't pull out.

I felt him gently caress my cheek, pausing to take a sharp take of breath.

"... You know... I have to leave tomorrow..." came his soft voice.

I stiffened, and felt the tears threatening to flood my senses.

My voice came out choked, strained, "I-I know... You promised?"

He firmly stated, "I promise I'll come back, I don't know how soon, how long, but in the end I will be at your side. I promise."

Mentally, I begged the heavens for him to not to be away for too long, because he was my world, my _everything_. Without him by my side, who _knows_ what will happen to me?

"Once I get back, we'll spend every moment together, I won't leave your side for a second, not for the world."

I gulped, "But tonight..."

He smiled softly and kissed me to reassure me, "Tonight will be the memory I will refresh in my mind so many times I won't forget."

Then his features transformed into a smirk, and without warning me, even though I knew it was coming, he slammed quickly into that spot that gave me so much explicit pleasure.

My body arched and gave into his thrusts many times that night...

* * *

The next day, I woke up to see onyx eyes. "S-sasuke?" I asked, my voice slurred with sleep.

My senses slowly kicked in, and told me that it wasn't even dawn yet. It was dark outside, and Sasuke was dressed.

He kissed me, our tongues dancing.

Now, **that** woke me up.

He pulled back reluctantly for air and ran his fingers through my blond hair, "_Hn._ So silky... I'll miss this touch, everything about you. I love you more than words, you know that."

I smiled brightly at him, "I know, Sasuke." Then blushed, "Last night was proof of that."

He smirked. _"Dobe..."_

I pulled him in for a final kiss before he had leave, _leave for power to protect me_. And if we decide to, children that we would adopt.

To protect the people _precious_ to him. _To us_.

We pulled away for the last time, lips swollen with need and longing.

_That shirt... It's the one from last night... A last memento, huh? _

He looked me in the eye and said, "'Til we meet again, usuratonkachi."

"'Til we meet again, teme!"

_Damn it! My voice cracked. _And the dam blocking the flood of tears was breaking.

He wiped away my tears, pecked me on the cheek, and leapt out the window.

There will be no goodbye today, there _never_ will be because we _won't_ be separated.

* * *

**_A year later.... _**

"Aren't you so cute, Ryuu?" I cooed at the- no... **_my_** baby wrapped in light blue cloth.

He giggled at me, how I wish Sasuke were here now, raising this boy by my side.

Sasuke Uchiha would be proud to see his ambition come true.

_His child!_ I sighed wistfully at the black locks on the baby's head; they reminded me so much of Sasuke.

Not that I'm complaining, Sasuke sends letters to me weekly, but I can never reply back since he is traveling a lot, and they move every week.

I held Ryuu closer to me and walked to the newest Uchiha main house, where Sasuke and I lived in, but now it is just Ryuu and I. _Home._

Setting him down in his crib, I picked up our album, flipping through the pages, reminiscing on old memories.

_When will you be back, Sasuke?_ I thought as I roughly wiped away my tears.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

"Hn. Finally." I muttered, kicking the lifeless corpses that were Orochimaru's and Kabuto's.

So much for the Snake Sannin of the legendary three.

He had been preparing to take over my body, but there's no way in hell I'm going to let that happen. He'd kill all my precious ones, torturing them with the fact that their precious person was killing them, or more or less, an enemy with the face of a precious person was murdering them.

I wrinkled my nose at the memories of tortured experiments; how dare they play god with humans and dispose of them like animals? If not for the power to kill people that would endanger Naruto, I wouldn't have had to stay here for a whole year. I don't even know if he was attacked, or how his condition is right now!

Life was **cruel**. Naruto-deprived for a year! _I really don't know how I survived..._

Besides the fact now that Itachi, Akatsuki, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sound village isn't a threat anymore, nothing is well. Running to the exit of Sound, throwing an explosive behind me, I dashed for Konoha. I wanted to see Naruto, make a year up to him. We both shared our lonely times, but knowing what Naruto has gone through, and then leaving him for a year... I can't imagine how he gets through the worst. Thank god for his optimistic side.

* * *

**Naruto's POV:**

I looked up at the midnight sky, lit up with the moon and stars. Suddenly, a presence stepped into the house.

I stiffened, rushing to Ryuu's side, ready to run if I needed to.

"Naruto? I'm home!" I heard his voice call, the voice that was so familiar, I haven't heard it for a year.

My eyes filled with tears of happiness. "Sasuke?"

"Naruto." I smiled at the cool arms that surrounded me.

"Welcome back!" I turned around, "Sas-" My eyes widened in shock when I saw an angry look on his face.

"S-sasuke? What's wrong?"

He shook me by my shoulders, "Who's child is that Naruto?! I demand to know!"

Tears flew down my face as I smiled. "Yours Sasuke, **yours**. Only mine and yours."

His face went blank, then when he finally registered in his mind what I said, shock flew across his face.

_"H-how?"_

I sniffled, "Kyuubi has no gender, so Kyuubi can both mate and have children."

I gently push Ryuu into Sasuke's arms, "Sasuke Uchiha, meet your son, Ryuu Uchiha."

I saw wonder and _love_ in his eyes when he looked at me.

"How in heavens do I deserve such a chance? A perfect, faithful husband, and an unexpected, beautiful newborn. I must be the happiest man alive!"

He gently set Ryuu down after giving him a light kiss on the forehead, only to embrace me again, showering me with kisses, and soft love confessions. "I love you, Naruto.** Thank you.**"

_Thank you for waiting for me. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for accepting me. Thank you for giving me a child. Thank you for everything._

A serene and calm look was on his face, as I looked up at him in the moonlight, smiling. "I love you, Sasuke."

_I'm the one that should be grateful..._


End file.
